Accident de parcours
by Crystal.Siana
Summary: La vie de Dearka était toute tracée depuis toujours, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec une certaine personne.


Accident de parcours

La vie de Dearka Elsman était depuis longtemps planifiée. Chaque un de ses choix avaient été anticipés, analysés et finalement décidés par ses parents.

Ainsi, il renterait, dés qu'il en aurait l'âge, à l'école militaire de Zaft. Et il en ressortirait, bien entendu, diplômée et avec un bon dossier. Il pourrait ainsi intégrer l'armée et vite monter les échelons, jusqu'à avoir une position suffisamment importante, et qui sait, peut être serait il député comme son père ?

Ces plans n'avaient jamais gêné Dearka.

Bien sûr, on ne lui pas réellement demandé son avis sur son futur. Mais qui se plaindrait d'un avenir aussi prometteur ? Il suivit donc la voix tracé par sa famille.

Et dans l'ensemble, les plans de ses parents s'accomplirent sans encombre. Il rentra à l'académie militaire à l'âge de 15 ans, comme il était prévu. Bien sûr, il fit un peu plus de frasques que les autres élèves, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un bon dossier. Il ne fut pas aussi doué en commandement qu'on l'espérait mais il se révéla être un bon pilote. Un très bon pilote même.

Le premier vrai accro que connu son parcours tout tracé fut la guerre. Indubitablement, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais peu importe, le plan était adaptable.

Ainsi il irait se battre en temps que pilote et bien entendu, il en ressortirait indemne et victorieux. Et lorsque Zaft gagnerait la guerre –car il la gagnerait, c'est certain- il reviendrait auréolé de gloire et ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille l'aiderait à monter les échelons. On en reviendrait donc au plan initial malgré un léger contre temps.

Il partit donc et se retrouva quelque temps plus tard, en compagnie de ses anciens camarades, à infiltrer la colonie d'Héliopolis pour voler les prototypes de Gundam créé par les Naturels. La mission fut un succès et, lorsqu'ils revinrent au vaisseau mère, il eu du mal à cacher son contentement.

Mais ce que Dearka Elsman ne savait pas, c'est qu'une fissure venait d'apparaitre dans son plan.

Puis tout s'enchaina à une vitesse infernale. La course poursuite avec l'Archangel, la mort de Nicole, la disparition d'Asran. Puis sa défaite, à lui, Dearka. L'emprisonnement à bord du vaisseau des Naturels.

Et il la vit pour la première fois. Avec ses cheveux bruns et son joli visage pâle.

Fidèle à son habitude, il ne pu pas s'empêcher de lancer une remarque déplacé. « _Alors il y a quand même des jolies filles à bord de ce vaisseau. »_

C'est à ce moment là qu'il les vit, ces beaux yeux remplient de larmes. Remplient de haine.

Dearka frissonna. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle colère à son encontre. Bien sûr, il entendait des gens maudirent l'armée de Zaft, déclarer que les Coordinateurs n'avaient pas le droit d'exister. Mais la haine envers lui en particulier, il ne connaissait pas. Et il fut presque reconnaissant lorsqu'un soldat le poussa pour le faire avancer, l'arrachant aux regards accusateurs.

Et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, quelque chose commencer à apparaitre au fond de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir. De la culpabilité, peut être.

Parce que même si toutes les personnes à bord de ce vaisseau était des Naturels, les ennemis jurés des Coordinateurs. Malgré tout eux aussi avaient un cœur, eux aussi souffraient lorsqu'une personne qui leur était cher disparaissait. C'est évident, bien sûr que l'on est triste lors que l'on perd quelqu'un. C'est les règles de la guerre. Pourtant Dearka n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

Qui avait donc perdu cette jeune fille ? Un frère ? Une sœur ? Un parent ? Un ami ?

_C'est des conneries tout ça. Ils ont tué Nicole. C'est normal qu'ils y aient des pertes de leur côté aussi. _

Pourtant l'aiguille au fond de sa poitrine refusait de disparaitre… Et lentement, le plan déviait de sa voie.

La seconde fois où Dearka revit la jeune femme, il ne dû sa survie qu'à ses incroyables reflexes.

Le couteau n'était passé loin de sa gorge. Quelques centimètres de plus… Quelques secondes de plus à réagir… Et il serait mort. Tout simplement. Mort.

Il leva les yeux vers son assaillant. Et le choc le cloua sur place.

C'était la fille de la veille. Celle qui pleurait dans les couloirs. Mais son beau visage était à présent déformé par la haine.

_« Elle va me tuer »_ Fut la première pensée qui vient à l'esprit de Dearka.

La jeune femme était frêle et les mains déliées il l'aurait facilement maitrisé. Mais blessé et entravé comme il l'était… Et ce n'était pas tout. Il y a avait quelque chose chez cette fille… Au-delà de la colère, au-delà de la haine, au-delà de la tristesse même. Il y avait de la détermination. Comme si tous les chemins les avaient mené ici, au moment elle mettait fin à sa vie lui.

Car elle allait le tuer, c'était une certitude. Et n'était ce pas le juste retour des choses ? Il avait tué quelqu'un qu'elle aimé et elle allait se venger. C'est le jeu. C'est la guerre.

A ce moment là, le Plan était très loin de l'esprit de Dearka. Et si à ce moment précis on lui avait rappelé qu'il devait absolument vivre car après tout il avait un avenir brillant à construire, il aurait sans doute trouvé que c'était l'idée la plus ridicule qu'il fut.

Pourtant elle ne le tua. Pire, elle le protégea lorsqu'une qu'une autre jeune femme pointait une arme sur lui.

Il y pensa souvent dans les jours qui suivirent, alors qu'il était enfermé seul dans sa cellule. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle sauver ? Le savait elle-même ? Il aurait tant aimé lui poser la question.

Pourtant lorsqu'il la revit, il ne pensa même pas à lui demander. Parce qu'après avoir parlé avec elle, après qu'elle eu murmuré sans un sourire '' _Je m'appelle Miriallia_'', tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Et à ce moment là, le Plan éclata en morceau. Parce qu'il en était venu à se lier d'amitié avec des Naturels, parce qu'il avait décidé de se battre aux côtés de ce qu'il aurait du éliminer se fermant ainsi les portes de la grande carrière que ses parents espéraient pour lui. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Parce que le Plan n'existait plus. Parce qu'il avait succombé à accident de parcours. Et quel magnifique accident, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dearka alors qu'il serrait Miriallia dans ses bras.


End file.
